


Refugiados

by bereweillschmidt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik y su pequeña familia llegan a refugiarse a la casa Xavier en Inglaterra. Charles aún está por descubrir sus poderes y la madre de éste detesta a los judíos. ¿Qué pensará Sharon Xavier cuando descubra que su hijo está perdidamente enamorado de un Lehnsherr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acariciando pensamientos

Los hermosos girasoles de la primavera se alzaban al amanecer con el primer toque de un rayo de sol. Las aves comenzaban a cantar sus hermosas melodías al despertar. La vida empezaba a relucir y Charles se rehusaba a levantarse.

"Joven Xavier," lo llamó su nana, "tiene que ponerse de pie." Charles intentó abrir sus ojos pero el cansancio se lo evitaba.

"¿Porqué?" Preguntó exhausto y carraspeó, dando media vuelta en la cama. Dándole la espalda a su nana.

"Hoy llega el barco de tu padre y debemos recibir a—" su voz se cortó y Charles entre-abrió los ojos curioso de saber qué la había callado. Su nana estaba parada junto a su cama con ambas manos sobre sus labios.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Charles finalmente sentándose en su cama. "¿Quién llega en el barco?" La nana sólo negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus deberes, sin antes dejar la ropa de su amo sobre su cama.

"El desayuno está listo, no quieres hacer enojar a tu madre." Su nana se retiró y Charles exhaló.

"No importa, ella siempre estará enojada conmigo."

 

~•~

 

El comedor Xavier era uno de los lugares que más se apreciaban de toda la mansión: era enorme y estaba completamente hecha de madera de la más fina; la mesa estaba en el medio, detrás de ella había una chimenea y por encima de ésta había un cuadro de la familia, pintado al óleo, enmarcado en un finísimo diseño hecho de plata. La mesa estaba acompañada, a un metro o un poquito más, por unos enormes ventanales que daban al bello jardín inundado de florecillas de todos colores y tamaños.

 

La mesa abundaba en comida pero carecía de familia. Xavier, bien vestido, se sentó en una de las cabeceras e inmediatamente, sus sirvientes, comenzaron a servirle todo tipo de comidas y bebidas. Charles negaba con la cabeza débilmente, no le gustaba parecer superior a ellos. Le molestaba. Odiaba como su madre los hacía sentir inferiores, pero Charles ya había discutido sobre esto con ellos y ellos le explicaron como les era imposible tratarlo como un igual al estar su trabajo de por medio.

 

Eran tiempos difíciles, Europa se veía en problemas con el surgimiento de un líder soberbio y pedante: Adolf Hitler. Reino Unido apenas había cortado su comercio con Alemania y parecía que habría una guerra tarde o temprano; pero Charles sólo se concentraba en embarrar su tostada con un poco de mermelada.

" _Can you hear the people sing?"_ comenzó a cantar mientras preparaba su desayuno. " _Singing the song of angry men."_

 

Después del desayuno, Charles subió las escaleras y encontró a su padre hablando, de una forma no del todo común, con su madre. Su madre miró a Charles y en ese momento la conversación terminó.

"Querido," su madre caminó hacia él y su padre sólo la miró con resentimiento, "dile a tu padre que no estás dispuesto a compartir tu hogar con sucios animales."

Charles miró a su papá y luego sonrió.

"¿Los visitantes son animales?" su inocencia hizo que una carcajada desvergonzada se le escapara a su madre. Su padre sólo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

"Son personas." el Señor Xavier clarificó y Charles dejó ir su sonrisa. "Son personas que necesitan de nuestra ayuda en estos momentos y yo estoy dispuesto a compartir mi hogar con ellos porque lo que les está sucediendo a ellos, y a su país, es injusto." La Señora Xavier dejó de reír y lo miró con un fogoso odio.

"Por algo los odian en su país, Brian." Su madre escupió y Charles no pudo evitar levantar sus cejas en asombro y disgusto. Odiaba escuchar tales cosas sobre un cierto grupo de personas. En el fondo, Charles sabía que todos debían ser tratados por igual y que no debería de haber odio a ciertos grupos sociales. "Por algo se escapan. Deberías dejarlos en su miseria. ¡Nos van a robar y cuando nosotros estemos en miseria, todo será tu culpa!" Brian inhaló lo que pudieron sus pulmones de oxígeno antes de retirarse cuando pudo haber abofeteado a Sharon ahí mismo. Charles, por otro lado, miró a su madre.

"Eso no es cierto." Afirmó indignado. "Churchill lo ha dicho: Hitler está loco y no tiene fundamentos justos para cometer esas barbaridades en contra de los Judíos y su pueblo…" Su madre lo miró y él pudo notar el alcohol en sus venas, sus ojos perdidos, su aliento a whisky. Charles apretó los labios con desilusión y giró para seguir a su padre.

 

Charles sólo pudo escuchar un grito de su madre. Le rogaba que regresara y no le diera la espalda, pero ya era muy tarde: Charles había decidido no hacerle caso a Sharon Xavier.

 

~•~

 

La nana de Charles, Dorothy, interrumpió la lectura del joven casi a media tarde.

"No bajó a comer, Joven Xavier." La mujer musitó con una charola llena de comida en las manos. "Le traigo un poco de comida." Charles se asomó por detrás de su libro y miró a su querida nana: la mujer había envejecido últimamente con todos los regaños que su madre le propiciaba cuando 'hacía algo mal'. Sus mejillas estaban por caerse y sus manos tenían ya marcada su edad. Charles sonrío suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"Eres muy amable, Dorothy." 

"Estoy para—" Charles la miró y frunció el ceño, luego levantó una ceja. "Digo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted." Charles exhaló.

"¿Mi madre asistió al comedor a la hora de la comida?" preguntó Charles curioso de saber si su madre era igual de inmadura que él: evitando al enemigo a toda costa para evitar conversaciones y momentos incómodos.

"Sí." Dorothy ayudó a Charles a acomodar la charola correctamente para que ningún platillo perdiera el equilibrio. Charles apretó sus labios hacia adelante y Dorothy sonrió. "Su madre, con todo el respeto, es una mujer inculta."

"Lo sé." Charles respondió dando una probada a la crema de papa que Dorothy y las cocineras le habían preparado. "Está delicioso, Dorothy." Comentó, haciendo que la pobre mujer se pusiera nerviosa.

 

Dorothy siempre había soñado con tener un hijo y Charles lo había podido… predecir de alguna manera. Creyó que ella misma la había confesado que había escapado de un matrimonio forzado hacía ya 25 años pero Dorothy negó haberle confiado algo que— jamás podría confesarle a un chico de 17 años. Charles nunca pudo explicar ese evento pero, desde entonces, dejaba que Dorothy lo tratara como su propio hijo aún enfrente de su propia madre. Dorothy amaba a Charles como su hubiera salido de su propio vientre y Charles la amaba como si fuera su propia madre.

 

Aunque los malcriados de la dulcería de Westminster se burlaran de él por tener una 'madre' negra. A Charles se le hacía indiferente. Colores, tamaños y formas… en un humano eran irrelevantes para obtener derechos, trabajo, respeto. Pero Charles no podía luchar sin antes probarlo de alguna manera.

 

El joven Xavier terminó su comida y su padre entró en la biblioteca, saludó a Dorothy (quién se despidió y retiró la charola inmediatamente) para informarle a Charles que el barco había llegado; y con él, sus invitados de honor.

 

~•~

 

Charles y su padre, Brian, viajaron en su auto hacia el puerto para recibirlos cordialmente. Al llegar, Charles no pudo evitar admirar el océano y al enorme barco que estaba frente a él, casi tapándole a la vista.

 

Brian se adelantó, dejando a Charles admirar el puerto al Este de Londres. Charles observaba a la gente, a los maleteros, a las gaviotas. Todo le parecía fascinante pues no salía mucho de casa y era la primera vez que recibía a alguien en el puerto. El sonido de los metales y murmullos de la gente lo hacían sonreír, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que los murmullos parecían aumentar sin que el número de personas lo hiciera.

 

Comenzó a observar las bocas de las personas a su alrededor para poder distinguir las voces, ya que los murmullos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

"Él es Charles," era su padre. Charles había saltado un poco del susto y se sonrojó al ver a la familia junto a su padre, "es casi de tu edad, Erik." El chico, Erik, se esforzó en levantar la mirada e hizo una media sonrisa a Charles. Charles sonrió y saludó a los padres de Erik, disculpándose por no ponerles la atención debida al principio. Los señores Lehnsherr le sonrieron y le dijeron que no había problema, con un acento muy alemán.

"Espero que disfruten de su estancia en Inglaterra." Comentó Charles abriendo las puertas de su carro para dejarlos entrar.

 

En el camino, Charles pudo escuchar una voz murmurar algo en alemán, pero no pudo confirmar si venía de Erik o de alguien más.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No creo poder actualizar tan seguido por la Universidad y el trabajo. Pero trataré de escribir entre clases.

Al llegar a la mansión Xavier, Charles y Brian agradecieron a las deidades de que Sharon no estuviera presente para hacerles a los Lehnsherr su primer día algo desagradable. Por el contrario, los sirvientes los apoyaron con el poco equipaje que la familia judía traía y las acomodaron en los cuartos asignados.

"Espero que no les importe dormir en el primer piso," dijo el señor Xavier señalándoles su habitación a los Lehnsherr, "su cuarto es más grande que el que quedaba arriba." Charles seguía a Erik: era mucho más alto y delgado que él pero parecían de la misma edad. Erik lo ignoraba, o eso parecía; estaba atento a lo que el señor Brian dijera o señalara.

 

Los Lehnsherr agradecieron a Brian Xavier por su hospitalidad y se dieron una gran sorpresa al abrir su habitación: era una cama King Size cubierta con telas finísimas  y un edredón de colores que iban en armonía con la decoración. Había mucho espacio a su alrededor, lo suficiente para poder acomodar una segunda cama para Erik. _¿Dónde dormiría Erik?,_ se preguntó Charles al ver que sólo cabrían sus padres.

"Tu habitación, Erik," pareció contestar su padre inmediatamente,"está en la segunda planta, junto a la habitación de Charles." Sonrió. _¿Qué?_ Charles miró a Erik. Quería ver su reacción. Erik sólo asintió y salió de la habitación, ahora de sus padres. Brian movió la cabeza hacia a un lado señalándole a Charles que lo siguiera. Charles dudó al principio, estaba nervioso. ¿Erik hablaba español?

 

Lleno de dudas, Charles salió del cuarto aún viendo a su padre para tropezar contra Erik.

"L-lo siento." dijo Charles sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Había topado contra el pecho de Erik quién tenía un collar con la estrella de David y parecía tener cicatrizes. Charles no separaba sus brillantes ojos azules del suéter del chico.

"No hay problema." Por primera vez escuchaba su voz. La voz de Erik era muy madura para su edad y tenía un buen acento latino. Charles subió la mirada y los ojos avellana de Erik se encontraron con los azul celeste suyos. Charles se había quedado sin palabras— y ¡sin voz! No podía decir nada, estaba congelado. Erik lo seguía mirando pero no parecía sostener la mirada, más bien estudiaba… ¿su rostro? Charles no pudo evitar sonrojarse y le daba más pena estar rojo como un tomate.

 

Finalmente suspiró.

 

"Noesperabaquehablarasespañol" terminó la oración, hizo Erik a un lado y siguió su camino hacia las escaleras. Erik sólo lo miró, aún descifrando lo que Charles había dicho.

"¿Perdón?" Erik caminó hacia él. "Escuchar el Español se me dificulta un poco." Declaró haciendo que Charles se detuviera, girara ala izquierda para verlo fijamente pues Erik estaba al pie de las escaleras y Charles en los escalones exactos arriba para poder estar a su altura.

"¿No entendiste?" Charles buscaba qué decir. En realidad sólo hablaba por hablar, cómo un ordenador que da respuestas rápidas pero simples. Erik negó con la cabeza, aún estudiando sus… labios. _Oh._ Charles se dio cuenta y subió un escalón más para girar y ver que Erik había subido un escalón rápidamente.

"¿Me insultaste?" preguntó Erik. "Sé que esto no—"

"Nunca haría eso." Charles lo interrumpió. "Murmuré algo y ya. Nada importante." Charles subió las escaleras con un paso menos agitado que antes. Erik sonrió y Charles pudo sentir esa mueca aunque no lo estaba viendo.

 

El cuarto era mucho más grande de lo que Erik imaginaba. Sus padres y él pudieron haber dormido ahí sin problemas. Charles se sentó sobre el sofá frente a la pared opuesta a la cama.

"Woher…" Charles levantó una ceja al escuchar a Erik. "Ent— lo siento."

"Murmuras en tu idioma," Charles sonrió. "Qué práctico."

"¿Dónde puedo poner mis cosas?" Erik lo ignoró señalando una pequeña bolsa de mensajero con un poco de ropa y– objetos sin mucho valor. Charles apuntó un lujoso chiffonier a un metro de la cama a la derecha. Erik asintió una sola vez y se puso a acomodar sus objetos personales y ropa dentro del mueble.

 

Charles no le quitaba la mirada. Quería hablarle, pero lo poco que había podido hablar con él había sido algo grosero. Se recargó en la pared con su codo derecho y puso dos dedos sobre su sien.

 

Y comenzó a escuchar muchos murmullos en alemán de nuevo.

 

Era… ¿Erik? Parecía ser Erik pero no podía confirmarlo. Se hizo un poco para adelante, dejando ir su mano, y los murmullos desaparecieron.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó olvidando su timidez. Erik giró y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. "Oh, lo siento." Se hizo un silencio y Erik continuó con su tarea. Eran pocas cosas pero parecía costarle trabajo encontrarle un lugar indicado a cada una de ellas.

"¿Quieres asustarme?" Charles ya se había distraído y la pregunta de Erik lo sacó del cuarto blanco espacial dentro de su mente.

"¿Qué?"

"Tú sabes," Erik cerró el cajón y se sentó sobre la cama, a unos pocos pies de Charles, "me vas a empezar a decir que hay un fantasma dentro de la mansión y luego me harás tretas cada vez que vaya a dormir o a tomar una… ducha." Charles frunció el ceño pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse; pudo notar una leve sonrisa por parte de Erik antes de mirar hacia la ventana.

"No hay ningún fantasma, espíritu o cualquier cosa que tú creas que te quiero hacer creer." Respondió y notó el escape de esperanza de Erik. Su pequeña sonrisa se debilitó hasta desaparecer y sólo vio al suelo.

 

_Maldita sea._ Charles no podía evitar sentir pena por él. Después de todo, había tenido que escapar de su país para poder estar a salvo y se notaba que no tenía muchos amigos— y si los hubiese tenido ya estarían…

 

Charles se acercó a él y Erik volteó inmediatamente hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Prometes que no te burlarás de mí?" Charles extendió su mano y Erik sonrió dándole la suya.

"Ich verspreche." Charles dejó salir una risita al escuchar el cambio de idioma y se sentó a un lado de él, sobre la cama.

"Creo que puedo leer mentes." Charles dejó que Erik procesara la información, sabía que Erik comenzaría a reírse rápidamente pero— Erik sólo se quedó ahí. Como estatua. Petrificado. Charles podía ver que respiraba pero no se movía. "Si te quieres reír, puedes hacerlo, Erik." El alemán se limitó a parpadear.

"¿Era una broma?" preguntó algo sorprendido. "¿No puedes leerlas?"

"Pues…" Charles lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada con un Erik confundido frente a él. "Puedo adivinar fácilmente, no es literal." Erik soltó la mirada y exhaló. Charles seguía mirándolo.

"Uno cree cosas," dijo Erik, "crees mover una cuchara pero al siguiente día, al tratar de mostrárselo a tus padres, no pasa nada." Charles hizo mueca de extrañado y luego carcajeó.

"Dorothy cree que puedo hacerlo," Erik giró para verlo fijamente. Estaba más ofendido por la carcajada que interesado por la última oración. "Ella dice que nunca me confesó una historia de su pasado… pero de algún modo lo sé." Erik levantó una ceja. Charles se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. "Y tú, ¿qué es lo que puedes hacer supuestamente, Erik?" Erik dejó salir una sonrisa mirando hacia abajo.

"Controlar metal, supongo." Charles exhaló con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación. Últimamente parecía ser que podía leer mentes pero— eso no podía ser posible. Los humanos no hacen eso, ¿o sí?


	3. Reforzando una amistad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TODOS los pensamientos estarán escritos con ITÁLICA. Siento mucho dejarlos en un CLIFFHANGER. Pero, ya tengo planeado lo que sigue y cómo terminará, sólo me falta expresarlo en TEXT EDIT.
> 
> Me disculpo por la larga espera, estoy en entrega de proyectos finales y a punto de empezar la semana de exámenes... ¡pero prometo que en mi verano escribiré!

Charles había salido de la habitación contemplando lo que había sucedido. Los murmullos en alemán que se escuchaban repentinamente podrían ser la voz dentro de la cabeza de Erik… podrían ser sus pensamientos. Charles se detuvo en el pasillo antes de poder acercarse a la puerta de su habitación. Quería repetirlo, probar si leer mentes era una habilidad o sólo una creencia.

Dorothy salía de la habitación de Charles. Le sonrió y Charles puso dos dedos sobre su sien. 

"… _buen muchacho."_ Charles abrió sus ojos y dejó ir sus dedos. La boca de Dorothy no se había movido en lo absoluto pero había escuchado su voz.

"¿Está usted bien, Joven Xavier?" preguntó Dorothy, su boca se había movido. ¡Charles podía escuchar mentes! Bueno… al menos con la primera prueba.

"Sí, sí." Sonrió Charles y se abalanzó sobre Dorothy. "Todo… en orden."

 

~ • ~

 

Dentro de su cuarto, Xavier pegó su oreja derecha sobre la pared junto al cuarto de Erik. Puso el dedo índice y el de enseguida de la mano izquierda sobre su sien e intentó escuchar a Erik. Sólo había silencio, ni siquiera un murmullo en alemán.

Charles se desanimó y volvió a su cama. Se acostó y puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza. _¿Qué estás pensando, Charles?_ , se decía a si mismo. _Leer mentes no es posible._

 

" _Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend."_   Charles despertó con el sonido de la voz. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró a su alrededor. " _Danke, Herr Xavier…"_ Charles saltó y abrió la puerta, escuchaba a su padre subir las escaleras, despidiéndose de la pareja Lehnsherr.

 

"¡Charles!" su padre, al girar, se sorprendió de ver a su hijo. "Parece que Erik y tú estaban algo cansados." Charles se sonrojó al darse cuenta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos. "Acabamos de cenar, deberías de decirle a Erik que te acompañara." Su padre se rascó la cabeza y bostezó. "Me apena decirte que me iré a dormir, no quisiera que cenaras solo."

 

"Está bien, papá." Charles lo despidió al verlo tambalearse por el pasillo. "Buenas noches." Sólo vio que Brian asentía con la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto. _Lo siento, hijo._ Charles creyó haber escuchado, agitó la cabeza negando que pudiera haberlo dicho. 

 

Se concentró en saber cómo decirle a Erik que bajara a cenar con él. ¿Qué tal si todavía estaba dormido? Charles se recargó sobre la puerta del cuarto de Erik, con la espalda hacia la madera y su rostro hacia las escaleras. No había ni un sólo ruido. Charles puso de nuevo sus dedos sobre su sien y sonrió. _Soy un idiota_.

 

_Ich habe Hunger._ Charles sonrió al escuchar el murmullo dentro de su cabeza. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta.

"¿Aló?" Erik abrió la puerta de inmediato y Charles se quedó sin aliento. Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos y finalmente, Charles se propuso a hablar. "Quería saber si—"

"Sí." Charles frunció el ceño.

"Pero ni siquiera sabes que te iba a preguntar." Erik lo miró y torció la boca.

"Creí haberte escuchado preguntar que si quería bajar a cenar contigo." Charles se llevó ambas manos sobre sus labios que se ponían en forma de "O". ¿Acaso Erik podía leer mentes también? ó Charles no podía controlar su vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

"Oh, claro." Erik sonrió. "Últimamente pierdo la noción de lo que digo, lo siento." Erik alzó los hombros. Charles giró y caminó hacia las escaleras. 

"¿A qué horas acostumbra tu familia a cenar?" preguntó Erik al avanzar hacia las escaleras. "No sé si deba llevar algo más formal." Charles se detuvo y giró.

"No te preocupes, seremos sólo tú y yo."

 

~•~

 

La mesa estaba iluminada por unos candiles que parecían cascadas de estrellas sobre la mesa. Quedaban muchos platillos sobre ésta sin haber sido tocados aún. Dorothy y otros tres mozos se hallaban en la espera de que alguien tomara asiento, y al ver a Charles se alegraron.

"¡Joven Xavier!" Dorothy se adelantó para asistirle con su silla y dos mozos se acercaron a Erik para hacer lo mismo. Erik parecía nervioso— o molesto. Charles no lo pensó dos veces y puso dos dedos sobre su sien. Escuchaba un montón de murmullos en alemán e inglés con pocas esperanzas de ser reconocidos. "Dorothy, ¿les podrías decir que a Erik parece molestarle su amabilidad?" Dorothy le guiñó un ojo a Charles antes de murmurarles a los sirvientes lo que Charles les había dicho. Erik exhaló aliviado al ver que se alejaban de él y le sonrió a Charles.

 

Ambos se levantaron, con plato en mano, para servirse del buffet que se estaba ofreciendo frente a sus narices.

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntó Erik tomando un pedazo de pechuga de pavo.

"¿Cómo 'así'?" Charles lo miró con el cucharón del puré de papa en mano.

"Viele—" Erik tomó la cuchara de la mano de Charles. "Mucha comida." Charles asintió con la cabeza.

"No creas que tiramos lo que sobra o algo así," Erik levantó una ceja, "comemos lo mismo por tres días." Erik abrió la boca con cara de poco sorprendido, más bien era como burla.

"Los últimos meses," dijo con un acento alemán más marcado, "Mutter und Vater tenían que comer por turnos. Nunca quisieron dejarme sin una comida al día pero—" tomó una probada de camarones y se la echó a la boca. "Die Führer cortó los boletos canjeables y cada vez teníamos menos Kartoffeln…"

"Lo siento." dijo Charles antes de caminar hacia su silla.

"Nein, nein." Erik decidió sentarse junto a Charles en vez de la silla que al principio había tomado. "Tú y tu papa nos salvaron." Charles sintió un dolor en el estómago y desvió la mirada. Erik comenzó a comer pero Charles no podía probar ni un bocado. Estaba nervioso, triste. Sabía que refugiaban a la familia de Erik pero llegaría el momento en que tendrían que regresarse a Alemania y—

 

Charles no podía pensar en las atrocidades que les harían al regresar allá.

 

"¿No tienes hambre?" Erik lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Señalaba el plato de Charles con su tenedor. "Podría comerme tu plato, si quieres." Sonrió. Y Charles sintió como si esa sonrisa le quemara las entrañas. ¿Qué chiste tiene hacerlos sentir felices si luego van a pasar por un tormento?

"Me serví, de más." Charles contestó mirando a su plato con puré de papa, ensalada, pan de ajo, pollo a la mantequilla con calabaza. Vaya, se había servido con hambre. "Podemos compartir, si quieres."

Erik terminó con su platillo y se acercó a Charles para poder tomar del suyo.

"Y, ¿cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Erik tomando una papa con el tenedor.

"Diecisiete." Charles tomó una papa también. "Y, ¿tú?"

"Diecinueve." Charles mordió la papa y miró a Erik. "Somos casi de la edad."

"No me digas." Charles masticó lenta y cuidadosamente pues el tubérculo estaba caliente. "¿En qué nivel escolar ibas en Alemania?" Erik dejó su tenedor para rascarse la cabeza.

"Equivaldría a la Preparatoria en Inglaterra."

"Oh." Erik continuó comiendo y Charles lo contemplaba. "Somos realmente de la edad."

"Ja." Erik comía con mucha emoción, papa por papa y luego partía el pollo con un son y ton que Charles no podía dejar de mirarlo. Prefería no comer y contemplarlo que interrumpir su baile con la comida. "¿Tu escuela queda muy cerca de aquí?" Charles asintió.

"Es un Colegio aburrido sin nadie interesante."

"¿Interesante?" Erik dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa. "¿Te refieres a que no hay chicas?"

"No hay chicas, no." Charles dejó salir una risa incrédula. "Creo que aún en los Colegios Europeos el mezclar géneros en las aulas es un pecado." Erik asintió. Charles muchas veces pensaba que el chico no lo entendía, aún se le escapaban muchas palabras en alemán y… casi nunca contestaba.

"¿Freunde?" Erik preguntó resumiendo su cena. "Perdón. ¿Amigos?"

"No tengo muchos…" Charles mintió. En realidad, no tenía a nadie. Era de los pocos chicos que preferían pasar su descanso en la biblioteca, jugando ajedrez con algún maestro o estudiando. Su padre le había inculcado el estudio desde pequeño y no podía tirar todo de repente. "Tampoco hay muchos alumnos, que digamos."

"Ist—" Erik respiró profundo. "¿No es una buena escuela?"

"Es de las mejores de Inglaterra." Charles continuó comiendo. "Como sea, ¿tú tenías amigos allá?"

"Tengo." Erik lo corrigió. "No son judíos. Bueno, Emmanuel und Berta son judíos. Son hermanos. Huyeron a Suiza en cuanto empezaron con los ghettos. Hans, Frederik, Gilbert und Klaus aún siguen allá. Dos de ellos tienen prohibido hablarme porque sus padres son Nazis. Fue algo— repentino cuando tuvimos que venir a Inglaterra, no sabíamos nada. Apenas aprendí Español en los últimos semestres de Preparatoria… Y no es muy bueno."

"Hablas muy bien, para mí." Charles contestó. "Siento mucho que tuvieras que dejar tu país y amigos. Nunca podré compararme con ellos, soy algo aburrido."

"Ich auch." Erik dijo metiéndose la última papa a la boca.

"¿Disculpa?" Erik masticó y sonrió.

"Yo también." Charles negó con la cabeza.

"No, no." Charles imitó la postura de Erik, se puso de pie, y empezó a hablar. "Soy un muchacho fuerte y popular. Tengo a todas a mis pies. Me gustan los deportes y soy muy fuerte. Además, siempre gano en todo." Charles se carcajeó y Erik se le quedó viendo.

"Creí que habías dicho que eras aburrido." 

"Estaba describiéndote a ti." Charles se volvió a sentar y se recargó sobre sus brazos. "No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedo hacerte reír."

"Yo no soy así."

"¿No?" Charles refunfuñó. "Lo siento, lo siento."

"Me gusta el ajedrez, la lectura y jugar Fußball. Berta está con Gilbert así que— no creo que conozca a otra chica por ahí…" 

"¿Te gusta el ajedrez?" Charles se exaltó y pensó que estaba confundiendo sus pensamientos (y pocas alucinaciones de conversaciones con personas de su edad) con la vida real. A Erik le gustaba el mismo juego que él tanto practicaba. "¿Podría ser que transferí mis pensamientos a tu mente y sólo quieres decirlo por quedar bien conmigo?" Erik tenía sus ojos puestos en él, estaba sorprendido— o más bien asustado. Charles estaba realmente eufórico.

"Was?" Erik dejó el tenedor. "¿Podrías decirlo más lento, bitte?" Charles parpadeó, dejando que la información se asentara.

"Olvídalo." dijo al fin. "Es que creí que…" Erik lo miraba aún y se notaba que su confusión era inocente y sincera. Charles entendía pero no confiaba en su humor. Tenía miedo de arruinar lo poco que llevaba de amistad con Erik con sus bromas confusas y estúpidas. Complicadas, en fin. _Eres un ridículo._

"¿Porqué sería un ridículo?" Charles saltó al escuchar la voz de Erik, y lo miró.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Erik asintió. Charles se llevó las manos a la boca.

"¿Qué?" Erik preguntó mirando a Charles como si fuese desmayarse. "¿Estás bien?"

"Erik, lo que escuchaste…"

"¿Sí?" Erik se acercó a él. Lo miraba a los labios y a sus ojos. Repetía esto com profunda vocación. " _Fueron mis pensamientos."_

 

Charles tenía la idea de que Erik saltaría y trataría de aniquilarlo al saber que era un fenómeno. Se rumoraba que habían personas con extraordinarios dones que los hacían más peligrosos. Éstos se aprovechaban de ellos y emergían de la oscuridad para sólo crear caos y confusión en la ciudad.

 

Charles creía que Erik lo delataría. Pero Erik seguía ahí. Y con una sonrisa.


End file.
